


Better In The Dark

by russianmaruko



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Age Difference, Choices, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mild Smut, Pixelberry, Timeskip, no beta we die like teppei kaneko, post book 1, theres a slight reference of my last fic go read it first, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmaruko/pseuds/russianmaruko
Summary: series of short futurefic drabble/vignettes of kanekoxmc in several different situations. set after the canonical events in book 1, but, like... everyone survived and mpc didnt got disbanded!(haha). not always in chronological order.
Relationships: Teppei Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)





	Better In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps dont read if you dont like age gap ://

**.downtown story**

The other day, Riya scolded her for being so easy to fool with. The girl insist that she should cut ties with him _(after all, what good would come from a fifty-something old man with a criminal record?)_ , saying that it was for her own good, and she did patiently reply with _'I will consider it, Riya.'_ , but look where she's running off to now.

Just by the all too familiar sound of his car engine, she would immediately cast everything aside and run down the steps; rushing to her front porch where he's standing, his clear eyes would smile and greet her calmly, just like how it was for them way too many times before.

At this moment, she's head over heels in a love she can't tell anyone about.

**.in which a 20 diamond scene plays out where you could adopt an adorable pet**

"Are you kidding me."

When Hazel mentions she wanted the two of them to take a drive together, Kaneko did comply, but on one condition; he wanted to keep a low profile so absolutely no riding the luxury sports car from the crew. This left her with no choice- she had to rent one.

"This was the only car available left on the rental! What's wrong with Prius?"

"It's just... Such a downgrade from the one I used to have." Kaneko looks disappointed as ever.

"Beggars can't be choosers. Now come on, get in!" Hazel sounds enthusiastic.

"Wait." He grabbed her shoulder right after she reaches for the car door. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"Think I heard something under here..."

There's a faint sound coming from inside the front engine. Kaneko popped up the hood and Hazel gasps. There's a pair of big, yellow eyes staring blankly at the two of them. The creature lets out a soft squeak. "Meow!"

"A cat?!"

"Well, this isn't surprising. It's been very cold lately. I bet this one's trying to survive by taking the heat from the radiator."

"I've never seen a cat inside a car engine before!" Hazel pleasantly laughs. "Can we keep it?"

"I don't care. For now, just get the little guy out. I can't start the car if this thing is still inside."

"Alright."

After some seemingly futile effort she lets out to get the cat's attention, she finally managed to scoop the cat out of the narrow spaces between the car's engine.

"Look, it came out!" Hazel holds the cat on her arms and shows it off to Kaneko. The cat is completely black with only white fur around its legs, like wearing socks. "What should we name it?"

"Get creative. It's your trouble if you want to keep it." His tone sounds disinterested by the idea, but he's saying it while his fingers are lightly scratching on the cat's chin. The stray cat stares back at him in suspicion, wary of what the man is doing.

"Then, what about-"

"Mrrrow!" Her words was cut short by the stray cat, it seemed angry. The cat found itself uncomfortable on Hazel's arms, and succeeded while wriggling its way to escape. The way it stretches and slipped out of her hand reminds her of some sort of liquid. It wasn't long until the cat ran away, leaving the two of them dumbfounded.

Kaneko chuckles afterwards. "It didn't like you."

**.tattoo**

She came back to her house late after grocery shopping greeted by a man she had a huge crush with, freshly showered, in towels. She grew antsy while waiting for her door to be unlocked from inside -she lost her spare key several days ago- and she furiously knocks several times, but nobody answers. It hadn't crossed her mind that he was in the shower. Look where being impatient has led her into. Any minutes now and she would combust from the heat on her face. Was letting this man into her house really a good idea?

"Here you go," Hazel offered the shopping bag she brought, face looking away. When her bag was lifted from her hand, she took a little glance and realized something after a sniff. "I forgot to buy men's shampoo.."

"I already showered, anyways. It's fine, Hazel, you did so much for me."

"But you smell like orange blossom and coconut!"

"Well, that was the only one you got! And no ones going to smell it but you, anyways."

Their banter on the living room goes back and forth. Hazel totally forgets how Kaneko's lower part and hair is still covered in towels.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be keeping you! Go change, aren't you cold?" She became flustered, her eyes suddenly probing on the floor.

"Right, right."

He made a beeline to the bedroom. There was another thing Hazel just realized, though. Besides his surprisingly well kept body and some burn marks after the incident, this is the first time she had seen the massive tattoo on his back. And not just his back, the tattoo were nothing like Hazel has ever seen before. It was more like a sleeve- with the delicate handiwork continues from his chest to his arms.

It was at this moment she also realizes how she has never seen him wearing plain white shirt or short sleeves before. The tattoo were complicated looking with intricate detail on each lines. What is that huge drawing on his back supposed to be, even? Some kind of foreign god? A deity? Or a devil? It was different than the one Ximena offers to give her some forgotten years ago. She declined the offer though, but she still remember, the motifs were nothing like the one Kaneko had on his body.

It was strange and mysterious like him; no matter how long they had known each other, there's always something about Kaneko that she doesn't understand.

**.lets go to another coast (this time just the two of us)**

"Remember that time when I asked you to take me to a drive? You took me to a coast like this but you really had to bring Colt around." She began to reminisce while walking on her tiptoes, avoiding spray from the waves against the breakwater.

"Well, it's just the two of us now." Lately he's been trying to make up the close-to-zero time they had spent together by spoiling her, taking the girl anywhere she wants. "What are you planning to do? Any other wish you want to be granted?"

"You see," Hazel felt a bit guilty for being so indecisive, "I want to meet everyone again soon."

**.interlude: overture**

The fingers that touched hers has turned into traps. She was far in too deep, she was far too late.

"I've had enough of the thrill. But I still want to see you." Hazel whines.

They both fell into a silence.

"Will you come visit me later?" She hesitated. She knows that he was a busy man, that there's always one job coming after another, and that he couldn't possibly have any time to spare for some girl who happens to make his life so complicated. It won't hurt to ask, but certainly it would hurt if he said no.

"...Your address and phone number." Kaneko boldly says.

"H-huh?"

"Give me your address and phone number. I'll be the one contacting you. If you call me, I wont answer."

The brakes on her heart that day slip out from underneath her toes. It wasn't entirely his fault that they both had crossed a line.

**.riya pays a visit**

Hazel made a troubled face after receiving a phone call on one certain afternoon.

"What, is something wrong?" Kaneko asks.

"Um, I haven't told you this, but I actually have a friend who likes to come over time to time. Her name's Riya. She was out of the town for two months to do some work, but I think she finished early, and now she wants to hang out on my place..."

"Huh. Should I get out, then?"

"No! We can't risk yourself getting caught! I have an idea. Lock yourself in the bedroom until she goes home."

"That might be the craziest thing you ever said to me, Hazel." Kaneko threw a quizzical look.

"Well I can't gamble her knowing your identity either! Or the fact that I'm currently living with someone.."

"I wont promise you anything this time."

"Uh-oh, I think she's here already! How come she got here so fast?! Quick, Kaneko, hide!" She forcefully pushes his back to the bedroom.

"H-hey!"

"Hazel, I'm here! Did you missed me?" Riya threw herself on Hazel, right after she welcomes the girl on her door, squishing her with a big hug.

"Long time no see, Riya! How's everything at work?"

"Ugh, I'm so glad I can finish it early! Everyone was nice, but I miss hanging out with you too.. I bought you gifts, by the way!"

"Oh, you didn't have to, Riya... But thank you. How's Darius? Is he well?"

The girls' banters continues on the dining room. Hazel always felt at ease whenever she's talking with Riya, their momentum of laughter and conversation just isn't stopping.

"Hold on a sec, okay? I need to use the bathroom." It was a lie, she realized they have been chatting for a while now and become a bit worried what if Kaneko didn't listen to her and would just freely roaming around the house where Riya could see- so she decided to check up on him.

Sure enough, that man was nowhere to be found; she checked the bedroom, bathroom, even the garage outside- he somehow disappeared. She thought it's good that he'd listened to her by keeping a low profile, and started to sigh in relief, when suddenly she saw him from the kitchen window inside- he's grinning at her and giving a look, proudly showing that he's up to no good. She instantly rushes back inside the house in panic.

"So.. you're Hazel's.. boyfriend? Since when are you two together?" Too late, Riya is already suspiciously interviewing Kaneko in the dining room, her arms tensely crossed. There are three cups of hot beverages on the table now.

"That's right. Lets see.. It's been three years since I've known her-"

"Riya!" Hazel shouts in attempt on stopping the two of them from talking, but they both ignored her anyways.

"Take no offense, sir, but aren't you a bit too old for her? Are you married?" Riya continues.

"Hah! None taken- I'm not."

Riya's tense shoulder started to loosen up a bit. She lets out a small sigh, but Kaneko interrupted her again.

"I got a son about her age, though. Right now he's away. Hazel knows about him too."

Riya immediately shifted her position, starting to tense again.

"And where do you currently live?" She cautiously asks.

"Why, here." Kaneko shrugs as if he owns the place.

"Hazel!" Riya hysterically yells. "Come with me for a second." She grabs Hazel by the hand and drags her to a nearby room.

"Look, Riya, I know you got so many things to say, and I'm sorry for keeping it a secret from you-"

"To hell with keeping it a secret!" Riya cuts her off and raises her voice. She sounds both shocked and worried. "Are you seriously living together with that man?!"

"He don't actually live here, he just come visit me from time to time.."

"Hazel.. Are you for real.." Riya covers her face with both hands. "I can't believe it.. I mean, I can see he's fine for his age.. But still.. Inviting an older man to your house is a bit..." She begins mumbling to herself.

"What? What are you trying to say?"

"So have you two done it already?" Riya shoots the question without hesitating. To be fair, as her best friend, she _needs_ to know.

"What!? No!"

"Do you love him?"

Hazel stops for a moment, her face conflicted, bright red. Why would she deny the truth?

"...Yes."

"Then nothing I say would change your mind, huh.." Riya let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry.. You've always been so gullible, so I'm just worried, okay? Let's go back."

"Um.. Kaneko wasn't it? I don't know how you did it, but looks like my best friend here is smitten with you. So, if you dare hurt her feelings... I'll cut your lifespan even short." Riya coldly glares as she sits down on the chair across. Kaneko doesn't pay attention to her hostility at all, as he amusedly chuckles after that.

"Don't worry, I've always done my best to handle her with care." Kaneko puts on a customer service smile; a face Hazel never saw before. Though it doesn't look exactly sincere, he looks so cute while doing it.

The rest of their afternoon spent with Riya thoroughly giving advice to Hazel and even more death threats to Kaneko. No matter how nosy and annoying she behaves, Hazel understands it was Riya's own way on showing care to her, so just for this time, she let it slide.

"You think Riya knows who you are?" She asks him after her friend had gone home.

"I don't think so. She's more concerned about my age than my background." Kaneko sips the remaining of his lukewarm coffee.

"I hope she won't run an intense research about you later."

He just grins while setting down his cup. His expression reminded her about something.

"You never smile at me so sweetly like that." Hazel jealously murmurs. She wishes the one that gets the most smile from him that afternoon wasn't her highly hostile and suspicious best friend.

"That ones an act." He flickers the light for his cigarette, his expression back to normal. "Don't you like me more when I'm being genuine?"

**.love language**

Teppei Kaneko may be a calculating person; always thinking one step ahead to protect the people that matters for him the most, but he's not a man of affectionate talks. Hazel realizes it after his frequent visits to her place since that night when he promised to do so.

He would inform her about the crew, how they are doing, and any other trivial stuff she wants to know; but he never once said words that justifies their relationship or anything like that.

Instead, he always returns her welcome-back hug so tightly, letting her brushes the strand of hair on his temple when he's sleeping on the sofa, and occasionally making her breakfast when she's late off to campus.

The thing that she likes the most is when he lets her play with his long hair, running her fingers through it or sometimes tying it into a small ponytail.

"You always touch my hair like it's nothing." He mentions without looking back, still letting the girl's hand busy on his head.

"Sorry. You don't like it?"

"That feels nice. I love it."

He fondly rests his head close as she wraps her arms onto his shoulders from behind.

"You're so cute no matter how old you get." She whispers.

**.seatbelt**

The sun sets while they were still on the freeway; when they arrived it was already nighttime. His visits often feels even shorter than the last and it left Hazel heartbroken. When they leave this seat everything has to go back to normal.

"Don't leave just yet," She said while looking down, refusing to withdraw from her position. "Please.. just the palm of your hand is enough. Stay with me a little longer."

Kaneko shoots an enigmatic glance. He touched her cheek and let out a sigh. "You're always making it hard for me to leave."

Moments after that, the hand that stroked her cheek gently had moved on cupping her jaw instead. Like some kind of magnetic force, her face were pulled close to his, it happened so fast. Next thing she knew, there was his lips next to hers.

She tried closing her eyes, her eyelashes trembling, but the feeling did not subdue. Instead, it overflows, and the sensation lingers. She felt blood rushing on her head, her mind dizzy, and her face grew hot... Stopping here just don't feel right.

She wanted the bliss to stay longer. More. Her excitement begins to soar when she felt his tongue entering her mouth as she clacked open her seatbelt to circle her arms around his neck more comfortably, but all of a sudden, like waking up from a trance, Kaneko pulled back.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hazel pleads, her eyes looking concerned.

"Can't you wear your seatbelt properly?"

"Why?"

"Self-restrain. I'm already at this age, I can't do it on the backseat anymore." 

Ah. She understands why. That was so stupid of her to ask. After putting on the seatbelt again, both of them leans in for one more quick kiss.

Kaneko dryly laughs afterwards. "I wish we could've done it in my old car, though."

"That stolen Aston Martin you had?"

"Hey, watch it. That one wasn't stolen. It was a gift."

"A gift, or did you win that from a gamble?"

"I'm not James Bond." He gets the joke. "Fate is a funny thing... One moment you could cruise down the lane with a luxurious sports car, but then here I am making out with a girl twenty years younger inside a Prius.. Which one of us is not right in the head?"

"I don't care what car you're driving, Kaneko. As long as you're there, I'm happy."

"You really should be careful on what you're saying."

"But it's true!" Hazel sheepishly laughs.

"Then how about my turn? I'm going to say something mean and irresponsible too."

"Say it."

"...I can't go on without you."

She gave him a long, hard look. "You're joking."

"But it's true." He shrugs, without missing a beat.

**.hotel**

She took a glance of his half-empty glass of whiskey on the nightstand while shyly sitting down on the edge of the bed; waiting for him to finish his shower. She would drink from time to time, but haven't tasted anything stronger than wine. A small voice inside her head tells her to try and get a sip, but when she starts smelling the rim, he silently came back and snatches the glass from her hand without even saying a thing.

He then started to take a shot of the liquor from what it seems, but seconds later he immediately leans in for a kiss and Hazel was surprised how he generously passes a gulp left for her; letting her to drink her first whiskey directly from his mouth, and forcing her to swallow while breathlessly returning his sloppy kiss. Some drops were falling out from the side of her mouth, loosely dripping to her jawline and below. Kaneko took no time to part away from her lips and resuming his kisses down to her jaw and her neck and her chest, cleaning up the clumsy mess she made before it stains her now-loosened bra.

"There's no way I would do this sober." He whispers.

Her innocent experiences really means nothing compared to his. She could feel her breasts go flat when he laid her naked body on to bed- her mind a bit dizzy and whole body tingled just by the slightest touch.

 _'So this is how adults do it'_ Hazel thought to herself despite the lack of former experiences.

**.midnight rendezvous**

"You still look good with a motorcycle." Hazel mentions while mounting down from the one hour ride they took together. Kaneko who hasn't said anything since they depart finally opens his mouth.

"We gotta stop meeting like this." He sounds irritated, his breath lets out a white smoke. He wished they could've taken a car instead of a 750cc, especially in a cold weather like today.

"I like it better when I have you all to myself." She takes off her helmet as Kaneko embraces her, twirling her hair around his fingers. "Especially when we're about to get surrounded by everyone."

She cranes up her neck and tucks his long hair behind his cold ear. Though he didn't mind the affection, his stoic expression somehow remains the same.

"If anyone finds out that we've been meeting in secret like this, then it's over."

"Of course," she smiled before closing his mouth with a kiss. "It'll be our little secret."

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt write this no i didnt yes i did<3 anyone who could guess the songs and any other references i added in the lines gets a discount. thank you for reading!


End file.
